Yo también te amo
by PauuFu
Summary: Regalo para Yadira, por el santa secreto del foro "I am sherlocked"


**Regalo para Yadira, por el santa secreto del foro "I am sherlocked"**

 **No se especifica época ni edades, ni tampoco influye mucho, pero lo que más cuadraría sería Teenlock**

 **Algo de miel derramada a petición de Yadira.**

 **Johnlock  
**

 **Palabras: 847  
**

 **Nada de esto me pertenece. Sherlock Holmes, a pesar de ser de dominio público, le pertenecerá siempre a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la versión moderna a la BBC. Yo solo me entretengo usando los personajes**

* * *

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro. Su novia, Irene Adler, no dejaba de hablar y él ya estaba harto de ese tono de voz que ella creía seductor.

Se levantó del sillón en el que estaban sentados, que a pesar de ser bastante amplio, Irene hacia que no lo pareciera por lo pegada que estaba a él, con su voz directo en el oído del chico, enviándole escalofríos nada agradables. La chica también se levantó, molesta por el hecho de que Sherlock se haya alejado, frustrando sus planes de conseguir algo más que castos besos.

— ¿Te tienes que ir, cariño? — preguntó ella con voz melosa, intentando disimular su enojo

— No — respondió — en realidad, no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero — sin decir más caminó hacía la puerta de la casa de su novia, pero esta lo detuvo antes de que llegara

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿te quieres ir? — preguntó Irene, cada vez más enojada — Si te vas ahora, pues... Terminamos

— Ok — Sherlock soltó su brazo del agarre de la chica y retomó su camino — Adiós —se despidió con indiferencia, haciendo un gesto con la mano salió de la casa.

Quince minutos después ya se encontraba en su pequeña casa del árbol, tan nervioso que las manos le temblaban y estaban sudorosas, se las secó por milésima vez en su pantalón.

Sus nervios aumentaron aún más al ver que solo quedaban cinco minutos para qué Él llegara. Decidió que lo mejor sería distraerse en lo que esos cinco minutos pasaban si no quería morir de una sobredosis de emociones.

Entró en su palacio mental y fue hasta la habitación reservada únicamente para los recuerdos y pensamientos sobre Él, recorrió lentamente el "lugar" buscando el recuerdo más importante: el primer beso con el chico rubio que se apoderaba de su mente cada vez más.

No fue nada especial, solo un momento de mucha euforia, que llevó a una posición en la que sus bocas estaban tan cerca que fue imposible para ambos evitar que eliminaran la distancia. Para nada romántico, pero para él era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, la única vez en la que realmente pudo sentir algo por alguien (sin incluir a su familia, claro)

Cuando terminó de recordar, salió de su palacio y abrió sus ojos, pegando un salto asustado al ver una cara tan cerca de la suya. La otra persona al notarlo, no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada, a lo que el otro respondió con una mueca enojada

— No hagas eso, John

— Lo siento— John sonrió — es que te veías tan lindo que quería besarte. Para mi mala suerte abriste los ojos antes.

— ¿Y qué? Eso no evita que puedas besarme— respondió Sherlock. Apenas se percató de lo que dijo su cara se cubrió de un color rojo intenso, provocando aún más la risa de John

— Si querías que te besara solo debías pedírmelo

El chico rubio se acercó aún más a Sherlock, juntando sus bocas en un tierno beso. El pelinegro abrazó a John por el cuello, queriendo profundizar el beso, pero John se separó antes de que lo lograra

— ¿De qué querías hablarme? — preguntó el rubio sin separarse mucho de Sherlock, solo lo suficiente para que pudieran hablar

— Terminé con Irene — al terminar de decirlo bajó la mirada

— ¿En serio? — preguntó John sorprendido, Sherlock solo asintió con la cabeza, aun mirando sus muy interesantes zapatos — Sherlock mírame — con una mano tomó el mentón del pelinegro y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Bueno yo... —Quiso bajar la mirada, pero la mano de John aún en su mentón no se lo permitió — yo quería... Queriaquetuestuvierasconmigo— Dijo todo tan rápido que John apenas lo entendió, pero hizo un esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Sabía que decir algo así sería difícil para Sherlock, y no quería que se sintiera más humillado pidiendo que se lo repita.

— ¿Quieres que yo esté contigo? — preguntó solo para asegurarse, a lo que que otro respondió con un movimiento frenético de cabeza — solo para estar seguro ¿Estás pidiendo que sea tu novio?

Sherlock se mordió el labio, inseguro. Quizás se había equivocado y eso no era lo que John quería. Tal vez él no lo quería tanto como Sherlock lo quería. Bueno eso ya no importaba, ya estaba dicho y solo le quedaba armarse de valor y esperar a que la respuesta fuese positiva

— Si, aunque... solo si tú quieres

John se mantuvo en silencio mirando a Sherlock, lo que puso más nervioso al pelinegro. Sonrió tristemente e intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible, para evitar humillarse más, pero una mano sostuvo la suya.

Miro a John, el cual le devolvía la mirada con una gran sonrisa

— Claro que quiero, genio.— tiró de su brazo haciendo que Sherlock se tuviera que agachar, lo que aprovechó para darle un beso que los dejo a ambos sin aliento— Te amo, Sherlock

— Yo también te amo, John

Sherlock pocas veces sonreía, pero la sonrisa que le provocó estar con John no se le quitó por el resto de su vida

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo. El prompt en un principio no me gustó, pues Yadira pidió fluff, y no sabia como cumplir el que dejara a Irene por John y que quedara cursi, espero haberlo logrado  
**

 **Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia, tomatazo y, por qué no, halago por review o por mensaje privado, tranquilas que no muerdo  
**

 **Feliz Navidad a todos**


End file.
